


Tea

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [114]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (or so Sam thinks), Dean is dead, Gen, Nonconsensual Possession, Possession, Sam is mourning, Trauma, between seasons nine and ten, dean negative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to Jody, to warn her that something is going down.</p><p>He goes to Jody, because he needs someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: set between seasons nine and ten, so Dean is ostensibly dead in Sam's view. They talk about possession and trauma, so some Dean negativity.

Sam sits in a living room, in an actual house, and if it weren’t for Jody bustling around, he might actually come to the conclusion that this is some bizarre possession-induced dream-fantasy. But something about Jody, her presence, her scent, the noises she makes, sets him at ease.

“You like milk in your tea?” She calls.

Sam hasn’t drank tea in years. “Please,” he says.

Jody comes back with two cups of tea and sits across from him. Her couch it old, warn. Comfortable. Sam settles further into it, closing his eyes for the briefest moment.

“What brings you my way?” Jody asks.

“Dean’s…dead,” Sam says softly. “Except…someone took his body. There’s a lot of things…he had the Mark of Cain…don’t know what that could do…I’m worried about what that means. So, I’m warning you. Keep your eye out.”

 _Keep your eye out for what?_ His brain supplies snarkily, and Sam tries to ignore it, true as it is. There’s nothing particular she can do, not unless she comes to follow him and Cas, and that’s the last thing he wants her to do.

“Okay,” she says, placatingly, like Sam hasn’t just told her someone died. Then again, really, she barely knows them. “How’re you holding up?”

“Fine.”

“That’s a lie.”

He thinks _Mom voice_  and stifles the urge to laugh hysterically.

“Yeah,” he says. “My brother’s dead, his body’s missing, and I should be over that shit from before, new things to focus on, but I just can’t…”

“What shit?” Jody asks, cutting across him.

“Oh.” She doesn’t know. He furrows his brow. “A few months ago…like six, I guess…you asked me, uh, if everything was alright. I didn’t look great, was falling apart. I wanted to tell you…I felt…wrong. Not like myself. I was missing time. Losing my grasp on things.”

“Why didn’t you?” She asks gently.

“I’ve been crazy, Jody,” he says. “I have no desire to go back there.”

“You need help?”

He shakes his head. “Turns out, I wasn’t losing it. Dean…Dean tricked me into letting an angel possess me. To save my life, I guess. But I didn’t know. Didn’t consent. Would rather die than have another fucking angel in me, I’ve had enough, thank you. And the angel…at first, it was him and Dean. Using my body together, so the angel could help on hunts, whatever. Then it became the angel using me. And he…killed people. Using me. I threw him out, eventually, but still…damage done.” Sam runs a hand through his hair. “Dean got pissed when I was upset with him.”

“Of course you were upset with him!” Jody says, horrified.

“He did it to save my life.”

“Against your wishes,” she says. “Sam, you being still hung up on that…it’s normal. That takes a lot of dealing with, not just forgetting about, okay?”

Sam nods dumbly. “Drink your tea,” she instructs. “And then we can talk more.


End file.
